The Bridesmaid Dress
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Thinking about Lisbon had always aroused him, but lately, it had been worse. Now,Jane was quite happy that he was going to see her with a bridesmaid dress once more, because everyone knew that bridesmaid dresses could be horrible, nice or cute, but never sexy... hoping that sarah could agree with him. M rated one-shot, for Country2776.


******Author:**Little_firestar84**  
****Rating:** M. a lot.**  
****Characters:** Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon.**  
****Summary: **  
**Disclaimer:** Uhm. well, my father is called Bruno, but since it's Negro and not Heller, I'd say that I don't own the rights to the Mentalist.******  
**

**Notes:** Dedicated to Country2779, who asked for a "a fic where jane sees lisbon in another bridesmaid dress and does  
something that he didn't last time"...

* * *

For the hundredth time in the last few minutes, Patrick Jane turned to look quizzically, with lifted eyebrows, at Teresa Lisbon, busy mumbling something non understandable while driving the Chevy back to HQ. With the scenic route. And Teresa Lisbon never took the scenic route back to the CBI when on a case. Ever.

"Do you have any intention of telling me why you don't want to be in your comfortable office, doing your beloved paperwork, as soon as possible?"

Yet again she said something under her breath, mumbling what Jane, he didn't know why, could only assume was quite the collection of words good catholic girls weren't even supposed to know the existence of.

Also, his beautiful Teresa was blushing, but the mentalist doubted it had anything to do with the bad words she had just used. It was something else, and the fact that she was blushing in that particular way, it intrigued him in a very sexual way.

Actually, her blush always awoke in general, in him feelings, and sensations, he seriously hoped Lisbon wasn't going to discover. Yes, every time he saw Lisbon blushing, he had to master every bio-feedback trick he knew of to calm down his bloody, raging hormones and fight back hard-ons, but he wasn't ashamed of the fact that thinking that Lisbon was thinking about sex made him think about it in return, making him so hard he could have drove nails.

No, he was a man, and she was a beautiful woman he had wanted for so long he was almost insane with desire. No shame in that. It was natural, and acting, although on his own, on that urges felt good.

The real issue was she was too good for him. She had never through about him in that way, he was almost positive, so, if she was to find out about the real reason he couldn't sleep at night... sweet lord, Teresa was such a good person that, was she to discover of his erotic dreams -both done asleep and awake- she could have very well offered him her body to do as he pleased the most, just to make him happy for once in his sorry excuse of a life.

Not that he really had something against a mind-blowing fuck with Teresa Lisbon in real nude (as opposite to fantasy nude) but a pity fuck wasn't exactly in his cords. Sleeping with Lorelai had been bad enough, but with Teresa, no. He wasn't going to have sex with her until it wasn't what they both wanted. He loved her too much to just have her body, as hot as it was. And he knew she felt the same. So, either it was going to be sex with feelings on the verge of making love, or nothing.

"Jane, are you all right? You seem a bit off this morning..." She looked at him quizzically with the corner of her eyes, still facing the road ahead of them. Feeling that his erection was trying to get the better hand, Jane crossed his legs and blushed, hoping to whatever superior power could exist that Lisbon hadn't noticed "little Patrick" joining them. Also because the little guy wasn't exactly little, so... well, he definitely didn't feel like freaking her out or scare her off.

"Uhm. You try to switch topic, quite interesting, woman. So, tell me, what's the real reason you can't stand the idea of setting foot in the CBI right now?" He grinned, amused. He was extremely proud of himself, as he had just probably saved his nose once again. No way she was going to look at him while trying to find an excuse.

"I tried to talk Sarah out of picking me up as a bridesmaid. I told her we were having this politically connected case and I didn't have time for rehearsal and fits, so Rigsby decided to ask her to leave the dress at the CBI for me. And you know what she said? She said yes, and that she understands how hard it is for me, to always be in charge in this male dominated environment, so she has decided that all I'll have to do will be showing at the wedding with a brunch of flowers in my hands and stay at her side!" She lamented. Jane almost chuckled, because really? Lisbon behaving like an angry child was just too damn adorable. And besides, if she was going to wear a bridesmaid dress, and he was going to see her wearing it, he was going to be in control for at least few days.

Lisbon with a bridesmaid dress could be nice or cute, but sexy? No way. Bridesmaid dresses weren't meant to be sexy, after all.

"So, now I'll have to try that monstrosity on, and parade through the bullpen for Rigsby because that over-grown child couldn't keep his mouth shut. Can you believe it? " She grunted something not very lady-like, and slammed the door. For the first time, Jane noticed that they had arrived back to headquarter. He made a mental note that thinking about fucking Lisbon senseless was a great way for passing boring time. He would have thought about it the next time he would be bored to death. Especially if he was going to be on stakeout duty with Van Pelt or the guys. Embarrassing them would be so much fun!

He strolled at her back, enjoying her toned backside, the erotic way she moved her ass without even knowing it, whistling. He almost made an happy dance when she closed both door and blinds in her office. He needed to compose himself, he needed to have a couple of days for the case alone. He knew it wasn't fair, but hell, he really hoped that the dress was going to be ugly, a real monstrosity.

He had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to be so lucky when she hissed his name through the semi-closed door, because Lisbon would have never dared to call him if the dress was ugly. She was too self-conscious, and she loved him too much to not be at 100%- well, at least he thought she loved him, he wasn't completely sure yet.

He knew there was no way out as soon as he walked past the door and saw her standing in a corner, as beautiful as never before. And, if the strapless dress meant something...

She wasn't currently wearing any bra underneath the green silk of the knee-length cocktail dress, she just couldn't. Something proven even truer by her tiny nipples, soft, arousing and erotic buds standing to attention and begging to be worshipped by his persona.

He was lost, gone, turned into a savage best, horny and in heat.

Seriously, he didn't know if he had to kiss or kill Sarah, even if he felt like everything depended on Lisbon right now, on how she would have reacted to the huge thing his pants couldn't hide any longer.

In fact, few instants later, he saw her eyes - and her marvelous dilated pupils-fixed on his groin, on the tip of his cock that had escaped his control and the confines of his tailored pants as soon as he had started imagining sucking her nipples in his mouth like a starving newborn.

"Jane, are you... thinking about me?" she asked, blushing a little. She slowly walked towards him, menacing, like a bird of prey, and she all but cornered him. He didn't answer, so she looked at him with a small fist lifted at nose height, and a look was all it got for him to find the courage and the strength to nod.

She gasped, blushing furthermore. She didn't even need to ask him if it had been the first time he had had indecent thoughts about her, for he now knew it was a regular occurrence. It all made sense, all the times he escaped to the bathroom or the attic after having stared at her, all the times he crossed his legs when they were together, squeezing his thighs... it was to hide that marvelous, incredible, huge monstrous cock of his!

"Jane... how long?" she asked with wide, teary eyes. He looked at her quizzically, almost grunting. Here it came the pity. It was just great. Now she would have offered herself to him, he would have accepted it in order to avoid hurting her feelings and doing so he would have kissed bye, bye any chance of future romance with the brunette. Just his luck.

"Well, I started having troubles this morning, but I didn't have any issues with control until you showed up without a bra." he candidly admitted. There. It hadn't been that hard. Besides, things were already screwed, so, if he wanted to keep nose (and cock) and a tiny bit of dignity intact, he better be honest.

Besides, hearing him saying that his hard-ons could last that long... she was licking her lips like she wanted to eat him alive (and he would have loved to have her eating his cock like it was an ice-cream cone) so it couldn't be that bad, right? Maybe he was luck, after all…

"Actually, I was talking about how long you've wanted me, even if, trust me, I definitely appreciate your stamina..." she giggled, and his eyes went huge with disbelief. He was starting to believe she was pranking him. Teresa never giggled.

Well, of course, he had never fucked her, so there was a chance that she could actually giggle while she was enjoying herself while having wild sex.

"How long I have wanted you? I am not sure. I've always felt a connection with you since the day one, but it was barely a year that I had lost Angela, and I felt so guilty I tried to fight the attraction for you with everything I had. But when I understood that I just didn't want your body, but that I was in love with you too..." He took a big breath, and he saw her eyes turning even more glassy. He didn't know if grunting in annoyance or being sorry for himself, because he knew that, with that last admission, he was screwed.

"So, that day, when you told me that you loved me.." He just nodded, and Lisbon started to sob. Just great, now he hated himself as well. Like he hadn't damaged her enough in the last ten years or so.

"Oh, Jane, you idiot, why haven't you told me anything?"

"Yeah, right, I can see the scene, me approaching you while you are busy with paperwork, telling something in the line if, ehy, Lisbon, stop wasting your life like that. Let's fuck! I can so see you agreeing..."

"Actually, I think I would have said yes" she purred, touching his chest sensually. "couch. Now." she ordered him, throwing him on the piece of furniture with one swift move.

Jane looked at her, cornering him yet again, a bit scared, but fear soon disappeared, as soon as she removed the piece of clothing, facing him with only a small pair of black silky panties, on level with his eyes.

And as much as he loved her naked breasts, he couldn't lift his eyes from the dark spot of wet arousal on her groin. She smelt like musk, sex and Lisbon, and he thought that he had never been that horny for a woman before.

She saw his "pig in heat" expression' and giggled satisfied. Jane kicked his lips like an horny beast, and she decided to reward him. Her right hand disappeared under the hem of the piece of lingerie, and she moved so that he could have a good sight of her pleasuring herself. She rubbed her groin, her flat hand on her wet sex, moaning and biting her lips at closed eyes to avoid screaming when there was still so many people around the bullpen.

She opened her green irises only when, finally, she inserted two fingers in her wet channel, to the hilt. She moved them up and down, in and out, rotating them to better skim over her engorged clit every time.

"Oh, Jane..." she moaned his name, her other hand on her breasts palming them, rubbing savagely the nipples, with such a strength she was hurting herself. But she didn't care, because it was an arousing pain, and besides, it aroused Jane behind reason, seeing her that wild, in heat, just made him mad with need and desire and want..

Jane, who had his cock in his hands. His huge, hard, slightly curved cock, with pulsating veins. So huge he had to use two hands to span it completely. He looked at her like transfixed, pumping his cock furiously, like a madman.

"Ehy Jane, let's fuck" she told him, quoting his own fantasy he had told her about just minutes before, purring the letters in a very dirty way. He was starting to think that Teresa had missed her call. She should have been his private, personal, call-girl.

He grinned like a devil made flesh, and didn't waste any time. He grabbed her for her hips, and brought her on the couch; with just another move, she was underneath him, another one, and her panties were in sheds, what was left of them in the pocket of his pants, a trophy ready to remind him of how heavenly it was to fuck the thigh pussy of his boss on her couch, while everyone outside the room was busy working, oblivious to the sinful pleasure going on behind a closed door.

"What, no foreplay Mr. Jane?" she asked, purring, moving her hips in a way that made him moan and grunt with every soft touch of skin against skin. he needed to be in her, as soon as possible.

"You fingered yourself and I pumped my cock looking at you doing so, that was preliminaries enough, sweetheart." he said. he took her for the hips, she was so slim he could almost span them with both hands. He did his best to keep her steady, he didn't want for her to move when he was going to push into her.

"With the clothes? But I wanted you naked..." she lamented, trying yet again to get the upper hand in what she already knew was going to be a crazy, mind blowing coupling.

"sorry sweetheart, but I am not sure I will be able to last that long. And besides, it will be dirtier this way…." He chuckled, still looking like a devil who was going to get whatever he wanted.

"but you will come all over your clothes!"

"I don't care!" he roared like a lion ready to devour his prey, and forcefully, he took possession of her lips as he pushed to the hilt into her with one single thrust of his cock.

she gasped and almost screamed, but he stopped her from being vocal as he stood still in her, his lips moving sensually over her owns. he licked them, begging for access, and access she granted him, opening her mouth for him. he started playing with her tongue, until he felt her being so gone that she had left all power of decision to him. he penetrated her mouth with his tongue, showing her what his cock would have done soon.

he felt her moaning in his mouth, and decided that he was having enough, that he had waited too long. it was time for him to collect his rightful prize.

he slowly exited her body, feeling her walls trying to keep him in, trying to milk him dry, but it wasn't time yet, soon, but not yet.

he entered her to the hilt yet again, fucking her hard and fast, and Lisbon screamed "yes" in his mouth, scratching the shin of his back she could reach when he send her in multiple orgasms. Jane went even wilder, crazier for the onslaught of sensations caused by her hands on his body, holding him for his curls, and fucked her with all his might, all his strength, giving her everything he had, and even more if possible.

His eyes fell on his cock, and he fixed the place where their bodies were joined, his cock entering her body, his cock covered with pre-cum and her arousal, she was so wet, and yet it was so hard screwing her senseless as she deserved, as they both wanted, because she was so, so tight... it was a miracle that something that big like his mammoth cock could enter her, penetrate such a tiny pussy!

his eyes rolled in the back if his head at the thought, at the sight, and just like that, he stilled for an instant, and his cock started to come, copiously. and yet, he couldn't stop fucking her. he started to move wildly in and out yet again, pumping his cock tough the narrow confines of her coming shalt as a madman, ejaculating everywhere. their juices were sticky, they were everywhere, in and out of her, on the couch, on his clothes, and he couldn't care any less, not when his Teresa was so wild about cum being everywhere. oh, how much she loved it, he could feel it, he could see it, from the way she was running her fingers through the juices, bringing them everywhere on her body, rubbing them on her beautiful full tits!

He couldn't wait to come in her mouth, it would have been paradise, having her drinking his cum!

And with that last though, his cock was finally spent, soft and limp and empty.

"already!?" she lamented, a tiny bit angry with him.

"now, now, now, cut me some slack. I've been hard for the whole day, I need to rest for a short while!" he paused, with a meaningful glance in her direction. "besides, it's not like I can leave your office now that I'm all wet and sticky with our juices, so I think that another couple of times, we could have our own fun, while we wait for everyone to leave the building..."

she licked her lips and her eyes fell on his cock, hardening right before her eyes in something of monstrous dimensions. She had just had it, and it seemed even bigger than an instant before!

"Uhm, yes, I think we can definitely accomplish that…. Maybe even a bit more than that, and if you'll be a good boy, I'll make sure to satisfy every one of your dirty, kinky fantasies…." She purred, biting his lobe, rubbing her body against his own.

She couldn't wait for him to take her once again.


End file.
